bukufandomcom-20200213-history
Kitab Sakti Naga Kuno (Gu Long Cin Keng)
Gu Long (Naga Kuno) nampaknya diam diam memilki kitab sakti yang menjadi sumber kesaktiannya berkarya. Kitab itu sudah tua sekali, berusia lebih dari seribu tahun. Ditulis di jaman sebelum adanya kertas yang katanya baru beredar di abad pertama sesudah masehi (Sekitar 100 .A.D.). Kurang begitu tahu, apakah original kitab sakti ini ditulis diatas helaian sutra atau tidak, juga kurang begitu tahu bagaimana caranya kitab yang banyak diminati orang ini bisa jatuh ke tangan Gu Long, yang jelas karya karya Gu Long banyak dipengaruhi kitab ini. Kesaktian kitab ini tidak hanya menyangkut yang berhubungan dengan silat saja, isi kitab ini juga digunakan dalam kiat berdagang, lebih lebih di dunia militer, bsa dianggap kitab suci mereka. Anehnya, kitab yang mengandung kesaktian hebat ini tidak diperebutkan orang. Yaa, beda dengan kitab kitab di dunia Chin Yong, Gu Long, Kho Ping Hoo yang biasanya dari segi jumlah tidak pernah lebih dari bilangan satu. Kitab kuno ini banyak sekali copyannya. Kemungkinan besar diantara kita pun ada yang memilikinya. Bagi yang belum punya, bisa pergi ke toko buku terdekat untuk membelinya. Oh ya, judul kitab ini adalah “Seni Berperang Sun Tzu” atau Sun Tzu the art of war. Jenis kalimat kalimat dibuku ini, jenis kalimat yang kalau dibaca kita langsung mengerti.... tapi tidak begitu paham maksudnya. Kecermelangan Gu Long adalah menginterpertasikan jenis jenis kalimat semacam ini dan menerjemahkannya dalam bentuk tipu muslihat yang berbelit dan mendetail, tak luput dengan dialognya yang manis.......... Tercermin dari hasil karyanya. Sun Tzu: "Attack is the secret of defense; defense is the planning of an attack." Didunia cersil, acap kali kita ketemukan kalimat, “Menyerang adalah jurus bertahan yang paling hebat” yang dituturkan secara manis dibuku Peristiwa Bulu Merak yang mana salah satu karakter menyinggung, kehebatan Poh Ang Soat adalah kemampuannya untuk menyerang lebih dahulu lawannya pada detik ia hendak mau menyerang........ yang juga merupakan titik kelemahan yang fatal. Poh Ang Soat mampu memanfaatkan detik ini yang hanya sekejab sirna. Sun Tzu said: The good fighters of old first put themselves beyond the possibility of defeat, and then waited for an opportunity of defeating the enemy. Teringat A-kit, Cia sam sauya (Pendekar Gelandangan), yang walau berdiri seenaknya tapi mempunyai pertahanan yang kuat, dan potensi daya serang yang sulit ditahan. Rata rata jagoan Gu Long selalu sabar menunggu kesempatan yang paling baik untuk menyerang. "Haste may be stupid, but at any rate it saves expenditure of energy and treasure; protracted operations may be very clever, but they bring alamity in their train." “What the ancients called a clever fighter is one who not only wins, but excels in winning with ease.” Entah karena dipengaruhi oelh Sun Tzu atau tidak, pertarungan di cerita selalu dilakukan dengan cepat dengan kemenangan yang mudah (Sebun Jui-soat di 4 alis). "In warfare, first lay plans which will ensure victory, and then lead your army to battle; if you will not begin with stratagem but rely on brute strength alone, victory will no longer be assured." Pendekar Budiman, Li Sun Hoan menganggap silat adalah seni, jika tidak terpaksa mana mau ia bertarung dengan tenaga kasar (Brute force), dia bukan seekor kerbau. Sun Tzu said: "Whoever is first in the field and awaits the coming of the enemy, will be fresh for the fight; whoever is second in the field and has to hasten to battle will arrive exhausted. Therefore the clever combatant imposes his will on the enemy, but does not allow the enemy's will to be imposed on him." Di buku yang sama, Gu Long menerjemahkan dengan ucapan Siangkoan Kim Hong kepada Hing Bu bing: “Setelah pertarunganmu dengan Kwee si pedang baja, ditambah perjalanan bulak balik, sedikit banyak tenagamu telah turun tiga bahagian, sedangkan dia (Li Sun Hoan) menunggu dengan tenaga segar.” "we puzzle him by strange and unusual dispositions”........... This unexpected proceeding had the intended effect........ suspecting an ambush, he actually drew off his army and retreated. What Sun Tzu is advocating here, therefore, is nothing more nor less than the timely use of "bluff." Ketika Yap Kay (Rahasia Mokau Kaucu) dikejar oleh Suling Perak dari Mo Kau, tiba tiba menghentikan lentingan tubuhnya, seperti sebuah gansing yang berputar tiba tiba terpaku, tidak bergerak. Walau melihat kesempatan yang baik, Suling Perak tidak menyerang. Yap Kay adalah seorang cerdik, banyak akalnya, musuh yang paling tangguh yang pernah dihadapinya. Tidak mungkin ia memberi kesempatan padanya dengan begitu saja. “Apa maksumu?” tanya Suling Perak yang ikut berhenti. “Aku tidak bermaksud apa apa” jawab Yap Kay. “Kau tahu, jika kuserang tadi, kau sudah mati sepuluh kali” “Yaa, kutahu. Tapi aku juga tahu begitu aku berhenti, kau pun akan ikut berhenti dan tidak akan menyerang.” “Kalau tadi kuserang?” tanya Suling Perak dengan heran. “Maka aku sudah mati sebanyak sepuluh kali” jawab Yap Kay dengan santai. Suling Perak menyesal mengabaikan kesempatan baik yang sukar diulang itu. Banyak lagi adegan adegan di buku Gu Long yang didasari kitab kuno ini. Juga kata kata mutiara seperti “Kosong tapi isi, isi tapi kosong” (Lao tse?) yang bagi generasi kita kebanyakkan dianggap bull ini, dengan lihainya beliau ubah menjadi tipu muslihat yang cantik. Ketika Sim Long (Pendekar Baja) terjebak didalam makam kuno bersama Cu Jit Jit, Kim Bu Bong menuntut ratusan ribu tahil emas untuk kebebasan mereka. “Apa kau sangka aku keracunan” tanya Sim Long kepada Kim Bu Bong, “Kepandaian Sim-heng memang lain dari yang lain, tapi....?” “Tapi apa, Kim-heng...?” tanya Sim Long sambil berdiri. Sorot matanya tajam, tidak terlihat tanda tanda ia keracunan. Kim Bu Bong yang gentar menghadapi Sim Long, dengan cepat menghilang dibalik pintu rahasia. “Untung kau tidak keracunan, Sim Long!” seru Cu Jit Jit dengan gembira. Tiba tiba Tubuh Sim Long terkulai lemas. “Siapa bilang aku tidak keracunan. Hanya telah kugunakan sisa sisa tenaga terakhirku untuk berdiri. Untung dia dapat kugertak pergi.” tutur Sim Long dengan getir. “Sim Long, kau...!” bisik Cu Jit Jit dengan cemas. Tiba tiba terdengar suara tertawa Kim Bu Bong yang telah kembali ke kamar perangkap itu. “Tentu Sim-heng tidak menyangka bahwa dari ruangan sana, dapat kudengar percakapan Sim-heng.” “Apa yang hendak kau lakukan?” Jerit Cu Jit Jit kuatir. Kim Bu Bong menatap dengan tajam, katanya dengan perlahan: “Mempunyai musuh seperti Sim-heng sungguk membuat sukar tidur nyenyak. Sedikitnya harus kukutungi keduat tangan dan kaki Sim-heng baru hatiku lega” Sim Long yang sudah terkulai lemas, tidak mampu untuk menjawab Kim Bu Bong yang kemudian mendekati dirinya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Ketika Kim Bu Bong mengulurkan tanganya, tiba tiba Sim Long bergerak dengan cepat menutuk urat nadinya. Sambil menghempas debu dari pakaiannya, sambil tersenyum ia berkata: “Tentu Kim-heng tidak menduganya bukan” “Horeee.....Sim Long, kau sungguh hebat, ternyata kau tidak keracunan!” seru Cu Jit Jit dengan girang. “Kenapa kau....?” Kim Bu Bong tidak jadi bertanya. “Bukankah dengan sedikit main, Kim-heng dapat kutangkap dengan mudah” Inti sketch ini. Pas kita anggap Sim Long keracunan, ternyata tidak. Beberapa kalimat kemudian kita anggap Sim long tidak keracunan, malah keracunan. Begitu kita yakin lagi dia keracunan, ternyata malah tidak. Bolak balik situasi semacam ini yang tidak mudah ditebak, cocok dengan ujaran “Kosong tapi isi, isi tapi kosong”. Kemampuan Gu Long dalam hal menjabarkan secara detail, sukar untuk ditandingi. “God is in details” kata Donald Trump.